Cokelat Putih
by Maruriyan
Summary: Di detik - detik terakhirnya, Mello masih sempat - sempatnya mengunyah cokelat dan mengingat hal yang ia rasa, tidaklah begitu penting. Warn : Death Chara, AR, sho-ai, Matt x Mello, dll.


Cokelat Putih

A Death Note Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Death Note milik Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba

Warning : AR, drabble, boyxboy, sho-ai, MattxMello, gaje, dll.

* * *

"Aku akan melakukannya."

Setelah Mello menyatakan kalimat itu, ia tahu, tak ada jalan untuk berbalik lagi. Tak ada istilah menyesal. Dan yang paling penting, tak ada kesempatan untuk menjalani hidup seperti sekarang ini. Yah, itu pun jika ia berhasil hidup.

Mello sangat tahu. Ketika ia menghubungi Near waktu itu, ia tahu jika misi ini sama dengan misi bunuh diri. Dan ia menawarkan dirinya dengan sukarela. Bukan, bukannya ia ingin cepat – cepat mati atau apa. Tak ada pilihan lain lagi. Hanya ia yang bisa melakukannya.

Mello sangat tahu. Melebihi siapa pun di dunia ini.

Dan ketika Matt, laki – laki yang tengah memainkan _game_ konsol di depannya membuka mulut,"Aku akan mengikutimu sampai akhir."

Mello hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Coba saja."

.

.

.

Hening. Tak ada suara yang terdengar selain deru mesin truk dan nafas Mello yang pendek – pendek. Televisi kecil yang ada di depan kananya berkedip – kedip tanpa suara, menemani sang pemuda usia dibawah dua puluh tahun-an itu dalam diam. Jalanan yang sepi mempermudah laju truk yang dikemudikannya. Walau pun begitu, Mello tak menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya sama sekali. Iris cokelat itu menatap tajam jalanan yang gelap.

Ketika berita di layar kecilnya menampilkan sebuah mobil merah mengenaskan yang dipenuhi tembakan, Mello tahu. Matt, rekannya, mungkin sudah tidak bernafas lagi. Ia sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya. Tak ada lagi keterkejutan yang berlebihan. Mello sudah siap dengan resiko ini.

Walau pun begitu, entah kenapa di sudut hatinya yang terkecil, Mello merasa seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum.

"Matt..."

.

.

.

Matt sudah mati.

Sebuah fakta yang mau tak mau harus Mello terima. Laki – laki dengan surai _brunette_ dan _goggles_ itu sudah pergi. Meninggalkan Mello di dunia yang dipenuhi terror oleh Kira sendirian. Tak ada lagi umpatan – umpatan kesal karena sebuah game. Tak ada lagi suara – suara _keyboard_ komputer di tengah malam, dan tak ada lagi laki – laki yang akan memanggilnya _'Mels'_ dengan seringai humor.

Mello menghela nafas. Ia memberhentikan truk tepat di dalam sebuah gereja yang sudah bobrok dengan atap compang camping. Hanya beberapa bagian yang masih berdiri. salah satunya tanda salib di atas sana. Kakinya melangkah keluar dan membuka pintu truk.

Seorang wanita tengah berdiri di ujung sana. Takada Kiyomi. Perempuan yang ia culik. Pemilik _bodyguard_ yang membunuh Matt. Perempuan itu tengah berdiri. Tak ada rasa takut atau gentar di dalam dirinya. Ck, seperti yang diharapkan dari pengikut andalan Kira.

Sungguh, Mello tak tahu apa yang membuat otaknya sedikit bergeser di saat – saat seperti ini. Kekesalan dan keinginan membunuh perempuan yang ada di depannya muncu begitu saja. Untungnya Mello adalah laki – laki dengan logika dan rasionalitas yang tinggi sehingga ia tak akan bertindak gegabah.

Setelah memastikan perempuan itu tak membawa satu pun buku kematian yang berbahaya atau benda – benda berbahaya lainnya, Mello meninggalkan perempuan itu di dalam truk seorang diri dan ditemani sebuah selimut putih panjang. Suara bantingan pintu truk adalah suara terakhir yang di dengar oleh sosok Takada Kiyomi sebelum ia kembali ditinggalkan seorang diri.

Mello duduk dengan tenang di kursi pengemudi. Kematian Matt sedikit tidaknya masih berputar – putar dalam otak jeniusnya.

Matt. Orang itu...

Dan Mello langsung teringat dengan sebuah benda persegi ukuran sepuluh dikali lima centi yang Matt berikan sebelum mereka menculik Takada Kiyomi. Mello merogoh kantong jaket hitam yang ia kenakan.

Sebatang cokelat putih.

Mello suka makanan yang manis – manis. Terutama cokelat. Hanya saja, Mello cukup jarang memilih cokelat putih. Entahlah, Mello tak memiliki alasan spesifik perihal warna cokelat. Hanya saja, dia jarang makan yang berwarna putih. Putih tak cocok untuk dirinya.

Mello menghabiskan detik – detik heningnya dengan memakan cokelat pemberian Matt. Benda terakhir yang Matt berikan sebelum ia mati. Mungkin, makanan terakhir yang Mello makan sebelum ia mengikuti jejak Matt.

.

.

.

Matt...orang itu, Mello tak begitu mengerti dengan isi kepala Matt yang menurutnya absurd. Mungkin di antara orang – orang Wammy House, Matt adalah laki –laki dengan ambisi terkecil untuk menggantikan L. Tak ada kilatan ambisius di matanya. Bahkan ketika posisinya berada di urutan ketiga, Matt santai – santai saja. Mello bahkan yakin jika tampang Matt tak akan berubah walau pun ia berada di posisi terkahir sekali pun. Oh, dia bahkan lebih stress dan panik ketika tidak mendapat asupan _game_ terbaru.

Matt si maniak _game_. Satu hal yang pasti dari diri Matt adalah kecintaannya dengan segala jenis _game_. Sama seperti Mello yang suka cokelat atau Near dengan _puzzle_ nya, Matt adalah laki – laki dengan _game_ konsol yang tak pernah absen di tangan.

Matt suka bekerja di depan komputer. Duduk dengan santai di depan beberapa layar – layar bekedip itu bukanlah kegiatan yang asing bagi Matt. Dan berjam – jam yang membosankan – setidaknya begitu menurut Mello – dapat Matt habiskan dengan duduk tenang sambil mengutak – atik benda – benda itu.

Matt. Dia satu – satunya orang yang bersama Mello dari awal hingga akhir.

.

.

.

Gigi – gigi geraham Mello dengan santai mengunyah cokelat putih itu. Menghaluskannya hingga tak berbentuk persegi lagi. Sedangkan otak laki – laki _blonde_ itu tengah bekerja. Memutar balik waktu dan memunculkan kenangan – kenangannnya bersama laki – laki _brunette_ yang bernama Matt.

Mereka bertemu pertama kali di Wammy's house tentu saja. Dan Matt yang mengetok pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit gugup tak pernah dilupakannya. Matt, si bocah laki – laki yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi teman sekamarnya. Mello tidak suka orang baru. Dalam sebulan penuh, Mello mengabaikan Matt. Matt sendiri juga kelihatannya tak peduli. Ia tak mencoba bergaul dengan Mello atau anak – anak yang lainnya. Bocah itu sibuk dengan gamenya.

Ketika Mello tahu jika hasil ujian Matt hanya ada satu tingkat di bawahnya, Mello mulai berhati – hati. Near posisi pertama dan ia kedua. Mungkin si orang nomor tiga ini juga ingin mengalahkannya. Sama seperti Mello yang ingin mengalahkan Near.

Namun, berbeda dengan Mello, Matt malah terkesan tak peduli. Ia cuek bebek. Lagi – lagi sibuk dengan _game_ di tangannya.

Mello dan Matt tidak begitu akrab pada awalnya. Dan ketika Mello tahu jika Matt tak berambisi untuk berada di posisi pertama atau menjadi penggganti L, Mello sedikit bingung.

"Apa tujuanmu Matt ?" tanya Mello pada suatu malam di kamar mereka berdua.

"Entah." Jawab Matt dengan enteng dan tanpa berpikir sedikit pun.

"Hah ?" Mello tak pernah menyangka jika ada orang yang tak memiliki tujuan dalam hidupnya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti ?"

"Uhm... mungkin bermain _game._ " Oke. Mello gagal paham.

"Untuk apa kau masuk Wammy's house jika hanya ingin bermain game saja ?"

Wammy's house. Sebuah panti asuhan yang hanya menerima anak – anak dengan otak di atas rata – rata. Tak peduli jika sang anak memiliki orang tua atau tidak. Intinya, Wammy's house berisi orang – orang dengan IQ tinggi, kecerdasan di atas rata – rata dan ambisi untuk menjadi orang penting di dunia.

" Aku tidak memiliki orang tua, karena itu aku tinggal di panti asuhan. Bukankah itu yang dinamakan dengan panti asuhan ?" Mulut Matt menjawab dengan pasti, namun, matanya masih fokus pada layar _game_ yang berkedip – kedip.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku ?" Mello yang pertama kali menawarkannya. Dan Matt, bocah tanpa tujuan itu langsung tersenyum senang.

"Ya,"

"Aku akan mengikutimu, sampai akhir."

Sudut bibir Mello berkedut. Dengusan kecil meluncur begitu saja. Cokelat putih yang ada di genggaman tangannya tinggal seperempat. Ah, janji itu, rupanya Matt benar – benar menepatinya.

"Sampai ketemu lagi Matt." Bisik Mello sebelum jantungnya benar – benar berhenti berdetak. Bersamaan dengan itu, cokelat putih yang tinggal segigit kecil itu meluncur turun dari jari – jarinya.

The End


End file.
